Stone Cold Steve Austin
|Altura =1,88 m |Treinado por =Chris Adams |Estilo = Brawler |Status atual = |Estréia =11 de maio de 1989 |Retirada=30 de março de 2003 }} Steven Williams nascido Steven Anderson (Austin, Texas, 18 de dezembro de 1964) mais conhecido pelo seu ring name "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional e ator norte-americano. Austin competiu em algumas das mais importantes promotoras de wrestling, dentre elas a Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) e a World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Lutou ativamente entre 1989 e 2003, tendo sido muito bem sucedido por onde quer que lutou, em especial na WWE, onde foi 6 vezes campeão mundial. Apesar de ter abandonado a carreira ativa no wrestling, Austin continua a ter um peso muito importante dentro da WWE, fazendo até aparições especiais em alguns programas. Tem ainda um contrato Lendas com a WWE. Carreira *USWA Dallas (1989-1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1991–1995) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) *World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1995–2009) No wrestling *''Golpes'' :*'Stone Cold Stunner' :*Catapult :*Leapfrog body guillotine :*Lou Thesz press :*Piledriver :*Pointed elbow drop :*Second rope axe handle elbow drop :*Spinebuster :*''Stompin' a Mudhole'' :*Stomp to the opponent's groin :*Superplex :*Vertical suplex *''Managers'' :*Percival Pringle III :*Lady Blossom :*Paul E. Dangerously :*Colonel Robert Parker :*Ted DiBiase :*Debra :*Vince McMahon *''Gimmick'' :*'"Stone Cold"' :*'The Texas Rattlesnake' :*The Toughest S.O.B. na WWF/WWE :*The Bionic Redneck :*The Extreme Superstar :*The World's Toughest S.O.B. Títulos *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) vs. Vince McMahon **PWI Match of the Year (1997) vs. Bret Hart no WrestleMania 13 em um Submission match **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2001) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1998) **PWI Rookie of the Year (1990) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1998, 1999, 2001) **PWI ranked #'1' of the Top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 and 1999 *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' :*TWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The California Stud *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Brian Pillman :*WCW World Television Championship (2 vezes) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Championship (6 vezes) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) :*World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Shawn Michaels (1), Dude Love (1), The Undertaker (1) e Triple H (1) :*Million Dollar Championship (1 vez) :*King of the Ring (1996) :*WWF Royal Rumble (1997, 1998 e 2001) :*Triple Crown Championship (5º) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) **5 Star Match (1997) **Best Box Office Draw (1998, 1999) **Best Gimmick (1997, 1998) **Best Heel (1996) **Best Interviews (1996–1998, 2001) **Best Non-Wrestler (2003) **Feud of the Year (1997) **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) **Match of the Year (1997) **Most Charismatic (1997, 1998) **Rookie of the Year (1990) **Tag Team of the Year (1993) **Wrestler of the Year (1998) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1991) Vídeos Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame *Perfil no Online World Wrestling